Mentoring
by Valiance
Summary: When Angeal's asked to mentor another SOLDIER, he can't resist choosing the most difficult student possible.


A SOLDIER First Class entered the elevator, pressing the button for the Director's office. The doors slid shut and he upturned his gaze to the elevator roof as it rose smoothly up through the Shinra building. Angeal Hewley grimaced. It wasn't that he disliked the Director – far from it. But today s_omething_ was going on. Sephiroth and Genesis had looked so characteristically smug about something, exchanging amused glances in a routine meeting, and they weren't letting their friend in on the joke. If Director Lazard had anything to do with it, he supposed he'd know soon enough.

As the elevator chimed and the doors slid open to the office, that Angeal discovered his hunch was correct. In the room there were a handful of SOLDIERs gathered, all in the teal blue uniform of Third Class. Only a few held murmured conversations, the rest standing in silence. Lazard looked up from his desk.

"Ah, Angeal. I'm glad you've come."

They both knew it hadn't been a request, but Angeal managed a smile anyway and stepped forwards. The effect was immediate: the new SOLDIERs scrambled to line up and stood to attention at either side of the room. He paused at the desk, and Lazard leaned wordlessly back in his swivel chair.

"I suppose you'd like me to give them a welcome?"

Lazard scrutinised him over his glasses. "Not this time, I'm afraid. I'd like to ask something more of you." He stood, stepping around his desk to stand beside Angeal, but his eyes swept the room. "Third Class SOLDIERs, be at ease."

Few of them relaxed. For fearless elite warriors, they looked terrified at being with the Director himself.

"SOLDIER First Class, Angeal," Lazard indicated him. Bright, wide Mako eyes all turned to him. "For one lucky SOLDIER, Angeal will be your teacher and mentor."

The small group stirred. Angeal tried not to roll his eyes; Lazard sounded like a gameshow host. And Angeal had never liked television.

Lazard's smile widened and he clapped his hands for attention.

"Line up again, please, and Angeal will choose. I don't doubt you've heard of him before, so consider this opportunity a great honour."

_No backing out now_, Angeal thought as they all fell into place once again and attempted to look professional and older than they actually were – every single one of them had to be in their mid-teens. Angeal himself didn't remember being this nervous when he'd first joined. How times changed.

He closed his eyes for a moment. He was going to be responsible, once again, for someone's future. He'd had a few students before. It made him feel old, he reflected with some amusement, though twenty-three was hardly. It was easy to loose track of the time when ever-changing Shinra advanced at breakneck speed.

He opened his eyes again and looked around, gauging the eager faces. Angeal liked to believe in first impressions, and so he ignored anyone who wouldn't meet his gaze or who fidgeted nervously.

"You," he addressed one of the boys closest to him. Why did you join SOLDIER?"

"Sir, because – I wanted to be a famous warrior, sir! A SOLDIER like you."

Angeal's lips quirked. "Like me? Not like the Great Sephiroth, as they're calling him now? Or perhaps Genesis?"

The boy's expression darkened again, unsure of which was the right answer. He looked away and all the other boys started to stand straighter, puff out their chests to look bigger. It was like foolish schoolchildren shouting, 'Me! Me! Me!' at a teacher who had just asked a question.

He next selected a boy with a helmet tucked under one arm. The other boys watched him with envy. "And you? Why did you join?"

The boy arranged his face into a stoic expression. "To be strong."

There were many other foolish responses. One wanted glory. Another just wanted to be different, 'more special' than other people, and getting SOLDIER treatment was the sure-fire way to achieve it. And yet another was convinced it was his 'destiny for greatness'.

This was when Angeal gave up and left, flipping open his cellphone. "Lazard. I cannot teach a single one of these. They have no concept of--"

"Honour, dreams, pride. I know." A tinny chuckle echoed down the phone. "Always so choosy with your students, aren't you?"

Angeal headed to the elevator and pressed the button to call it up. From the office he could still hear the disappointed sighs of the Thirds, and felt only the tiniest twinge of guilt.

"Perhaps, in all due respect, Genesis or Sephiroth would be better suited?"

"You of all people should know you're the best for the job. Sephiroth and Genesis are men who only work with others when it's... advantageous. For them or for the Company."

Angeal let out a sigh he hoped wouldn't be picked up on the Director's end. Mostly because he knew he was right.

"Also," Lazard added, "Because you are a better judge of character. You always know who your ideal student will be... Whomever deserves – or requires – your tutelage most."

Suddenly the elevator doors slid open, and there was the chime to accompany it. Already trying to squeeze through was a hand, foot, arm, leg, torso – until the doors opened enough for him to squirm by. It all happened in a matter of seconds, and then the figure was charging through in a purple blur.

Angeal casually spread his free arm and caught them round the midriff. "I'll call you back, Director." He snapped his phone shut and pocketed it.

"Lemme go!" His captive (whom he now identified as a young Third Class) pushed free from his arm and tried to duck under. The larger man moved to block the way, the kid dived the other way, but Angeal was still there to block him. Too stubborn to surrender, he narrowed his shock blue eyes and tried again.

They continued in this dance for a few moments until Angeal was laughing and the kid emitted a growl of frustration.

"I'm late," he huffed, wiping sweat from his face with a forearm. "Why won't you let me by?"

His blatant disregard, or perhaps ignorance of the fact he was speaking to someone of a much higher position intrigued Angeal. Most new Thirds were... like the swarms of dejected boys still awaiting orders in the office. This one had guts, if nothing else. Time to test that.

"You missed the meeting."

The boy's face fell and his shoulders slumped.

"...Ooh boy. First day here and I miss a meeting."

Angeal felt, for lack of better description, like he'd just kicked a puppy. He folded his arms but tried not to look too stern. "Why were you so late?"

The Third shrugged and stared somewhere to Angeal's side.

"I just was. Something... came up."

Angeal raised an eyebrow. "Do you even want to be in SOLDIER? Or are you just here for fun?"

"No, sir. I-I mean, yes, sir, I do wanna be in SOLDIER, and I'm really really happy to have made it-" he suddenly grinned as if to demonstrate the sincerity of his words, "-So I'm sorry. Won't happen again!"

And the kid's manner had taken a total 180 in a fit of enthusiasm. Angeal unfolded his arms. When he next spoke, he surprised himself with the genuine interest in his voice. "What's your name?"

Encouraged by this, the Third stood straight as he'd been taught to do countless times. "SOLDIER Third Class, Zack."

"Zack who?"

"Fair."

"Fair," Angeal repeated, testing the word. It was a good name. He felt a smile tugging at his lips. He remembered how proud he'd been to have first joined. "I see. Then I'll ask you this, Zack: What's your dream?"

"That's easy." He put his hands on his hips, rising to his full height and looking Angeal straight in the eye. "I want to be..."

Angeal readied himself for disappointment.

"A hero."

Angeal blinked, and blinked again. Zack was still stood there, silly grin plastered all over his face. It changed to a frown when Angeal flipped his phone open again, dialling a number.

"Director," he began. "I've decided."

Zack leaned closer to hear Lazard's reply, and Angeal shoved his head down. "What? What?" he spluttered, indignant. "What's going on?"

Lazard chuckled in Angeal's ear. "Are you prepared? He sounds like a handful."

"There is _one_ similarity between me, Sephiroth and Genesis." Angeal grinned. "All three of us love a challenge."

_Mother,_

_ I'm glad to hear you're well. Thank you for the plant from home. It really does bring back memories, especially when there's no plant life to speak of in Midgar. I suppose that is one of the many sacrifices for progress. In any case, as I'm above the plates, its thriving._

_ As usual, I can't tell you much about the state of affairs here, but nothing to be concerned over. Training has begun for Zack – my student – and he's very enthusiastic. I call him 'Zack the Puppy'; a title he's already becoming infamous for. Hyperactive, playful, restless, zero attention span... Perhaps not the ideal student, you may be thinking, but he's still likeable enough. Here, that's a rarity. He simply needs discipline; he has great power now, but must learn to direct and control it._

_ You'd like him if you met him. Father would have, too. He's only fifteen and has a long way to go, but I believe mentoring him was the right decision. He has the potential to bring great honour to SOLDIER one day._

_ My apologies for not writing as often as I should. Here in Shinra we can contact one another at the click of a button, so it's becoming strange to write to you. _

_- Your loving son._

In the training room, Zack was bouncing on his heels. Angeal couldn't decide if it was down to nerves or excess energy, but it was probably the latter. He seemed as confident and eager to go as ever, even if this was his first time using the SOLDIER floor's technology. It was a good sign, so Angeal took one of the virtual reality headsets off the wall hooks and tossed it to Zack. He fumbled with for a few seconds before getting a hold on it.

"What, you're throwing stuff at me now?" Zack turned it over in his hands curiously. "Could've broke the thing if I didn't catch it."

Angeal shook his head, speaking as he double-checked the monitor's mission settings. "You're a SOLDIER now. You need to be vigilant. Besides, the headsets are near indestructible."

Zack was unconvinced. "Why's that? Sounds like a waste of money."

"The virtual reality technology, though computer-generated, is fully capable of causing damage. Shinra can't afford anything flimsy." Angeal turned and knocked his fist against the monitor to demonstrate.

"Oh." A short pause, then: "What's a... virtual reality technology?"

Most Shinra employees would have groaned. The pair of scientists acting as training operatives at the other end of the room did so. But not Angeal. "Don't worry. You're from the country, aren't you? I was the same. It's better to show than to tell, though." He moved to the training room's secured door, swiping his card and punching in the code. "Put the headset on and follow me."

Zack did so, following obediently as the door's red light flashed green and admitted them. They were in a completely empty, brightly-lit room. He looked around in confusion from behind his visor. "I don't get it. What--?"

The two scientists gave the thumbs up from the other side of the glass, and Angeal nodded in affirmation. The room changed in an eruption of colour and sensation: sand under their feet, a desert sprung up around them, the sun a brilliant blue overhead. Then came the heat, real heat as if the sun glaring down at them wasn't at all artificial.

Zack reached up to his now visorless face and was met with no resistance. "Whoa. What... just happened? Is this that reality thing? But you weren't wearing one of those headsets."

Angeal shaded his eyes from the sun's unforgiving rays. "This is all computerised, as real as it seems. Only you need wear the headset. The simulation affects me, too."

To try it, Zack threw himself forward onto the sand, face-first, then spat when he got a mouthful of sand. He grinned up at Angeal, who watched patiently. "This is so cool, Angeal. Do you guys only use this for training?"

"Yes. We're SOLDIERs – you included. Get up."

Zack rolled onto his back, staring up at the sky. "But this is just so cool..."

"Fine, wait for the monster to come and kill you."

"Alright, alright!" Zack lifted his legs into the air, then flipped upright onto his feet. He looked around to see if Angeal was impressed, but the First Class was already walking away.

Zack ran clumsily on the sand to catch up. "Where are you going?"

Angeal's gaze remained steadily ahead of him as Zack fell into pace. "Do you want to complete the mission or not?"

"It'd help if you gave me a hint of what I'm supposed to do."

"I did."

"Huh?" Zack was perplexed, scratching his head and trailing behind again. Angeal could almost hear the gears in his brain grinding. "Oh, yeah, you said there was a monster. So I'm hunting it down?"

Angeal nodded. "Very good. I won't be helping you today, just observing."

"No problem. I can watch my own back." He was off again, sprinting to overtake Angeal and punching the air. "Prepare to be amazed!"

Angeal cracked a smirk. "Zack, you don't even know where you're going."

"Minor setback."

When Zack reined in his enthusiasm long enough for them to track down a monster, there was still an overbearing heat. The long walk didn't help, either, but Angeal was sure it wasn't too draining. Nothing Mako-enhanced humans couldn't handle, regardless of experience.

They found the monster without incident: it was waiting for them, a great dragon-like beast created by the training zone programmers. That wouldn't stop it from tearing apart some unfortunate trainee, given half the chance. Angeal crouched behind a sloping dune, where he could safely watch but go unnoticed. They said their wild and unpredictable creations were made in such a way for added pressure and realism, but Angeal always thought Shinra's scientists just had a nasty sense of humour.

From his vantage point he had a perfect view of he combatants: the boy, reaching over his shoulder for his sword, and the dragon-monster, scaly hide shining in the sun. They stared each other down for a few silent moments.

Zack was the first to react, drawing his sword and lunging forwards. He struck but stumbled, and the monster took a swipe that grazed his practice blade in a shower of sparks.

"Zack, remember your terrain. You're on sand, not solid ground," Angeal called. "Watch your footing."

Zack stumbled to regain his balance, hefting his sword. "Alright, I got it."

He watched as the dragon made another lundge for him. He dived out the way, its claws missing by a hair's breadth. Too slow for SOLDIER standards.

"Focus," Angeal chided.

"I--" Zack dodged another blow. "I'm focusing!"

To prove his point, he raised his blade again, hacking at the dragon's exposed side. It snarled and thrashed, knocking him back again.

Angeal shook his head, watching Zack climb to his feet, but didn't voice his disappointment. He'd talk to him later; right now what was most important was him completing the mission. They were in a precarious position: regardless of the SOLDIER's ability, something could go wrong. Some glitch or bug could find its way into the program.

After another clumsy exchange of blows, Zack moved back to put more distance between them. Tactically, he was sound, going for weak points instead of taking it head on. But it was like his body was leaden and reluctant to move.

He seemed to know this, too, because he changed to the defensive. The dragon struck him and he'd block, leaving he creature wide open to attack. Then it became wise to his tactics and backed off, too, snapping its jaws in agitation.

"Come on, Zack! Strike quick and hard."

Zack nodded and hurtled forwards. The dragon was caught by surprise and couldn't react in time. One, two, three hits struck. Angeal leaned forwards on his elbows to see the finishing blow. The monster's teeth rushed up at Zack.

He hesitated.

That was all the monster needed to seize his arm. Zack wrenched free of its jaws like the wound was nothing and cracked the dragon's skull with the flat of his blade. It toppled to the ground and was still.

Zack fell to one knee beside it, and Angeal moved from where he'd been watching and was immediately at Zack's side.

"Are you alright?"

Zack looked from the monster to Angeal. He grinned. "Could've... done it blindfolded."

"Is that so? You looked like you were struggling to me."

Zack made a face, but they both knew he wasn't a good liar. He looked away and at his wounded arm. "Maybe."

"You were supposed to prepare for this mission. SOLDIERs never perform below their best if they can help it."

Zack rubbed the back of his neck. "That's the thing... I kinda can't help it."

Angeal shifted urgently to read his student's expression. "What? Did something happen?"

He didn't reply.

There was movement beside Zack. Angeal pushed him out the way in time for white hot agonising _pain –_ he felt like a steel trap had clamped shut around his chest and was _crushing–_

Zack was shouting something. He could almost hear Genesis' mocking laughter. _First Class Angeal, brought down by a Third Class training monster. _Not a chance. He seized the dragon's jaws between his hands, prising the trap from his chest, gritting his teeth as he met resistance. "Zack. _Now_."

His student got the message, because there was a flash of a blade and an inhuman scream. The blade sunk into the monster's heart. It fell to the ground with a final, sickening thud. Zack looked Angeal's bloody chest, at the stained sand, and then to Angeal's face with a kind of childlike wondering and shock. It was then Angeal realised just how young his student was. Young and foolish.

There was pain, but only a dull sting. SOLDIERs typically had high pain tolerance, and the adrenaline of the fight had yet to wear off. He checked his pockets for a potion, unscrewing the lid and gulping it in one go before the pain really set in.

Zack spoke, breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry."

Angeal grimaced – but it was at the aftertaste of the potion rather than the apology. "For what?"

"I thought you'd kill me if I told you."

"Kill you?" Angeal was only half-listening, examining his wounds. They were healing already... even if he was going to need a new uniform. Second time in as many weeks. "Why?"

"Well... It's kinda stupid."

Angeal shook his head and sat back in the sand, the monster laid beside them. He mentally berated himself: he'd been worried about Zack before and hadn't even noticed it was still alive. Just to make sure this time, he nudged the monster's head with a hand. Definitely dead. As soon as he'd done so, it vanished, the desert landscape quickly following. They were back in the empty training room.

"A lot of things are 'kinda stupid' when it comes to you. You're not leaving until you tell me."

"Guess I deserved that." Zack winced, pulling off his headset. "Okay, I know I haven't been doing so great for my first few days in SOLDIER, you don't have to say it. But there's a reason." He took a steadying breath. "When we first met last week, it'd only been a day after my operation. You know, where they stick Mako in you--"

Angeal stared. Zack stopped talking and looked down at the headset in his hands guiltily.

"_One day_?"

"They said I was supposed to wait at least three weeks 'til I got used to it. But if I'd waited longer, I wouldn't have been able to join until the next load of newbies came along! It's really hard to get into SOLDIER."

"It's also very hard to be a SOLDIER if you die," Angeal answered, and Zack hung his head so his face was obscured by hair. "What is throwing your life around so carelessly going to prove? SOLDIER is a tiny force, we can't afford losses--"

A tiny grin twitched at Zack's lips.

"What's so funny?" Angeal answered, standing and brushing sand from himself. He suddenly felt tired, though he was sure it had nothing to do with fighting the monster.

"Someone told me about your lectures. Warned me, more like."

"I'm glad you find my attempts at seriousness so amusing," Angeal remarked dryly, but once again found he was smiling despite himself.

"So does this mean I don't get the boot? You're not mad at me?"

"You did kill the monster, so I'd say we're even."

Zack clambered to his feet, picking up his discarded sword. "Y-yeah, but you took the bullet for _me_!"

He was arguing with an empty room: Angeal had already left.

Another routine SOLDIER meeting drew to a close. Nothing interesting: negotiations for the construction of a Mako reactor in Wutai. But everyone in SOLDIER knew how these 'negotiations' ended, so it wouldn't do not to pay attention.

Genesis stopped Angeal after the meeting. "Congratulations. I hear your student made it to Second today. Don't they call him... Zack the Puppy?"

Sephiroth paused as he passed, with something akin to amusement. "You must be proud."

"Hmph." He watched Sephiroth leave, folding his arms. "When I first took him on, you two knew I'd choose him all along, didn't you?"

"Naturally," Genesis answered. "Sephiroth and I were first asked to take on a student. We saw the new Thirds long before you. You're predictable."

"Meaning?"

A smirk curved Genesis' lips.

"You've always held a fondness for puppies, old friend."


End file.
